


Locked in and Forgotten

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smutlet, dickheadry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and a Weasley twin are locked in a narrow cupboard. They insult each other, then flirt, then touch each other up before someone lets them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: two characters cannot escape a confined space.

_ SLAM _

“Don’t! Fuck!”

“Who’s that?”

“Malfoy? This keeps getting worse. Don’t s’pose you picked my wand up off the floor before diving in here?”

“I was shoved, whichever worthless Weasley you are.”

“If I had room...”

“If we had room I could reach my wand. If your wand’s out there what’s poking...?”

“Finger, don’t get cocky.”

_ shuffle, wiggle, shift _

“ **That’s** not a finger. Now who’s getting cocky?”

“Shut it Malfoy.”

“So, where exactly are we?”

“Don’t know, which is worrying.”

“Because you’re so clever?”

“Because I’m such a naughty boy I’ve been places the castle House Elves don’t know about.”

“How naughty?” Draco asks suggestively.

“What?”

“Nothing. How long you been here?”

“When did Peeves sing that ditty about Filch licking out Mrs Norris?”

“Yesterday breakfast. I just came off late night detention so... ha-ha! Nearly two days and no-one’s noticed! And here you pair thought you were popular.”

“I skive a lot don’ I. Bit pissed that George...”

“At least it’s you in here.”

“What’s that s’posed to mean?”

“Well, George is a complete fuckwit isn’t he? But you’re...”

“I’m what?”

“The brains of the outfit.”

“You reckon?”

“Everyone reckons, except George but that’s what makes him a fuckwit. There was this thing going round Hufflepuff in first year: what do you get when you take Fred Weasley away from George – Ron. Hufflepuffs are pathetic.”

“Not wrong. Where’s your wand?”

“That tickles!”

“I’m trying to find it. Stop squirming you evil pervert.”

“Then stop fondling my sensitive bits!”

“That’s not fondling you virgin, **this** ,”

“ _oh fark,_ ”

“Are you getting hard?”

“No more than you.”

“That’s not hard mate, just big. _ohh_.”

“ **Now** you’re getting hard. Is George as huge as that?”

“Course not. Keep still so – I – can – find your,”

“It should be, uh, should be to, the left, other left, my left,”

“Can’t think with, us throbbing against, _oh fark_ , your arse is so,”

“ohh god yeah”

“yeah”

“fark”

“hhh”

“uhh”

“robes up”

“fuck Weasley, **commando**?”

“Always. Leaves room in the trunk for important things. Open your trousers.”

“Your hand’s cold.”

“Only cos your cock’s hot, this better?”

“Uh fuck yeah, uh god that’s, that’s just, fuck!”

“Hold my hips, your dainty little hand won’t fit around us both. Hold us together while I - fuck, fuck yeah.”

“That feels so, uorh, yeah. Even your balls are hard. _Uhn_ ,”

“You move so,”

“Your cock is so fuckin’ hOt! Burning hot,”

“guh Malfoy I wish it was in your mouth,”

“Uh, uh, uh I wish you were tongue fucking me,”

“Will this do?”

_ Sloppy, slippery, smooching mutual tongue fuckery _

“I’d stick my finger in your cushy little arse if I didn’t have to let go of our cocks to do it.”

“God don’t, don’t say that, you’ll make me come,”

“That’s the plan,”

“Have to, oh soon,”

“Come on Malfoy, come for me, let me feel your cum in my hand, on my cock, come for me!”

“Uh, Uhuh **_O-uoaH_**!!”

“So _Perfect_ , uhhu, hu, hu,”

“Uh, grab my arse Weasley, both hands for fuck sake before you rip my knob off, uh, fuck against me until you come.”

“God your arse is so perfect, like a marshmallow, wanna bite it, flip you over and **fuck** it – HuHu _Huuh **HUUUH!**_ ”

_ snap _

“Found my wand.”

“Shit.”

Draco wakes up still exhausted with his head on Weasley’s chest, Fred holding his hips to prop him up, sleep drool sticking his pale cheek to hand-me-down school robes. It isn’t Fred’s snoring that rouses him, Pansy Parkinson snores louder than a fornicating hippogriff and he sleeps through that. There’s a tapping from behind him. If anyone catches him like this (trousers are back on properly at least) with a Weasley (thank Grindelwald’s googlies he’s pureblood) He nudges Fred.

“Again? Isn’t twice a day enough Malfoy?”

“I think someone’s coming.”

“They’re going to know we’ve been coming, we’re covered in it.”

The wall slides behind Draco and they are blinded by the dim light of a single wand.

“There you are gentlemen,”

“Professor Dumbledore,”

“Your wand Mr Weasley; Mr Malfoy’s appears completely shagged, rather like Mr Malfoy. Take a moment to clean yourselves up then I’ll let you out properly.” 

“Why did you lock them in there?” Snape asks as Dumbledore watches the boys ignore each other while heading to their respective dormitories.

“It kept them out of trouble.”

“For a week? Isn’t your office behind that cupboard?”

Dumbledore huffs "important meeting with the Minister, can't be late" and hastens away.


End file.
